Donatello
Donatello (ドナテッロ, Donaterro) or Donnie (ドニー, Donī) is the brains of the four. He is in charge of the design and manufacture of all the tools and weapons in their arsenal. He fights with a bō staff. Like the other turtles except for Raphael, he loves the future for its new technology and gadgets. Appearance :Voice Actor: Mitchell Whitfield (English), Not Known (Japanese) Donatello is the third oldest/second youngest of his brothers. His skin color is an olive green color, height is 5'2", and weight is 157 lbs.. Gallery Personality Donatello has a complex personality and thus is a popular character. Several episodes concentrate on him, as well as his emotional and intellectual struggles. Donatello is knowledgeable, a skilled technician and tinkerer, and very introspective, frequently becoming pensive over things he doesn't understand. He typically has a very close, however platonic, relationship with April. He also displays closeness with his younger brother, Michelangelo. Even more pacifistic, Donatello shows a greater interest in technology than his ninjutsu training. During his first Battle Nexus Tournament, despite being a very gifted ninja, he lost in the first round of the competition. Even so, Donatello will defend his brothers at any cost, and he frequently assists the team in many ways through the technology he develops, mostly vehicles and communication devices. Donatello is generally well-liked by all of his brothers, never engaging in major confrontations with them. In fact, Donatello was the one to reunite his brothers against the original and Utrom Shredders in the episode Same As It Never Was. Relationships Friends/Allies *Mary Jane Watson *Harry Osborn *April O'Neil *Casey Jones *S.H.I.E.L.D. **Nick Fury **Spider-Man **White Tiger **Nova **Iron Fist **Power Man *Avengers **Captain America **Iron Man **Hulk **Black Widow *Doctor Strange *Wolverine *Leonard Samson *Versallia *Justice Force **Silver Sentury **Nobody **Amanda **Metal Head **Chrysalis **Tsunami **Raptarr **Nano **Green Mantle **Boomerang **Stainless Steel Steve **Joey Lastic **Zippy Lad *Utroms **Mortu *Fugitoid *Traximus *Ultimate Daimyo *Miyamoto Usagi *Gennosuke *Renet Tilly *Ancient One *Ninja Trobunal **Kon **Juto **Chikara **Hisomi *Ninja Tribunal Acolytes **Faraji Ngala **Adam McKay **Joi Reynard **Tora Yoshida *Spider-Man (2099) *Cody Jones *Serling Family *Splinter (adoptive father and sensei) *Leonardo (oldest brother) *Raphael (older brother) *Michelangelo (younger brother) *Klunk (pet cat) Neutral *Flash Thompson *Abigail Finn **Parker *Deadpool *Slashuur *Karai *Ultimate Ninja *Ultimate Drako *Earth Protection Force **John Bishop *Dr. Dome *Miles Morales *Ka-Zar *Agent Venom *Cloak *Dagger *Amadeus Cho Rivals *Flash Thompson Enemies *Frightful Four **Trapster **Wizard **Klaw **Thundra *Doctor Doom *Toad *Green Goblin *Venom *Taskmaster *Juggernaut *Mesmero *Nightmare *Beetle *Doctor Strange *Wrecking Crew **Wrecker **Thunderball **Bulldozer **Piledriver *Sinister Six **Doctor Octopus **Sandman **Electro **Rhino **Kraven the Hunter *Sabretooth *Foot Clan **Shredder **Baxter Stockman **Foot Tech Ninja **Foot Mystics *Purple Dragons **Hun **Dragon Face **Two Ton **Touch and Go *Harry Parker *Y'Lyntians **Entity *Mafia gang **Big Boss **Weasel *Federation **Blanque **Lonae *Triceratons *Neo-Foot Clan **Ch'rell *Drako *Turks **Jencko Powers and Abilities Weapons History Donatello and his brothers were bought by a young boy from a pet store. Shortly after, a blind man was walking across the street without noticing a nearby approaching truck. A teenager ran to save the blind man, while inadvertently pushing the boy, who dropped the turtles. As the truck swerved, a canister of mutagen fell out and went down the sewers along with the turtles. The container broke and spilled mutagen on them. Splinter then saw the turtles and decided to keep them, and take care of them. After waking up, Splinter sees the change and decides to train them in ninjitsu. Synopsis Notes & Trivia Category:Turtles Category:Male Category:Mutants Category:Heroes Category:Ninjas Category:Ninja Turtles Team Category:Battle Nexus contestants